Black Homophobia
Black Homophobia is a new phenomenon recognized in the early 21st Century. Black Homophobia. What is it? Blacks have always being homophobes, but like many minorities, it wasn't considered important or "racist" enough. It was only when Obama became the first mooslim black president that they realized they were now in power and in charge!! Blacks became a new Majority group and they are joining the ranks of powerful groups like whites, conservatives, Christians, and the rich!! "Congratulations black people! Black racism has ended for you, and you are now joining a very "exclusive" Club! By stopping being a minority group you have gained and obtained access to very exclusive benefits and amenities that no one has! One of them is "Being The Man" now!" The New Benefits for your race include but are not excluded to: *The end of black racism *The end of black oppression *The sense of entitlement and superiority against "others" (including races, ethnic groups, and religions!) *The benefit of shouting "Black Powa!" and actually mean it! *New black robes and hoods to scare away minorities (sorry, white robes are taken) *To be excluded from suspicion of committing past and future crimes *No more racial profiling! *And much much more!! Of course there are still many white people who wonder if blacks are ready for their new found role as "oppressors" and if they would be able to exercise their new found powers correctly. Which is why "Black Homophobia" is a very important step for them. It is their journey of becoming a recognized and accepted Majority. It is their only chance to demonstrate "other" groups that they are not a minority anymore, and to be able to enjoy the fruits of their race's labors. So the first thing they did as the new "Majority" was to outlaw gay marriage in Gaylifornia! "Congratulations! You have taken someone else's rights!! You are taking the path of becoming oppressors! You are practicing this oppression thing very well. It is almost as if you have learned the "ways of oppression" all your life... *sniff* they grow so fast..." Why is Black Homophobia practiced? Without Black Homophobia, The Blacks cannot be recognized as a Majority group or be taken seriously by The Majority Community. Blacks have also joined the ranks of The Baby Jesus's army to protect the sanctity of marriage. Now that they are a Majority group, Real Americans need their power to help us combat The Gays, otherwise all of us will be force to gay marriage each other!!! If the blacks' new given rights are taken away. Black people will have no one to oppress except white people Canadians. Which is why Real Americans must defend their given rights to oppress The Gays. The Future of Empowered Real Blacks within the GOP, Thanks to Black Homophobia HELL NO!!! See Also * The Gay Agenda External Tubes On the War against The Gays * Myth of black homophobia keeps blacks and gays divided * Blacks, gays discuss fallout over Prop. 8 * Why blacks backed Prop 8 * Stop Blaming California's Black Voters for Prop 8 * Nate Silver: Don't Blame Prop 8 On Black And Latino Voters